justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
We R Who We R
(DLC) (DLC) |artist = |from = EP |tvfilm = |year = 2010 |dlc = January 22, 2013 (JD4) April 22, 2014 (2014) |difficulty = Medium ( ) |effort=Moderate ( ) |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JD4 Purple JDU 1A: Purple 1B: Blue-Violet 2A: Ochre Brown 2B: Purple |pc = Fuchsia to Aqua Green |gc = Red to Yellow |lc = Cyan Blue Red (Remake) |pictos = 103 |nowc = WeRWhoWeRDLC |audio = |perf = Laura Ferretti |choreo = Laura Ferrettihttps://www.instagram.com/p/0L3LfllKWh/?taken-by=lala_blhite/ |dura = 3:37 }}"We R Who We R" by is featured as a downloadable track on and . It later appeared on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman. She has blonde pompadour-styled hair, a grey headband, a black and purple patent tank top, dark blue patent leggings with holes and purple patent straps, blue belts, and black high heel boots. At the part where the "DJ turn it up" section starts, her hair turns blue, the headband turns yellow, all the purple patent turns to teal glitter, and the leggings and boots switch colors. It changes back to what it was when the chorus comes back. Background The background is a brick tunnel with moving lights, similar to the music video. It changes colors. It is usually blue, purple, and pink with smoke in the exit of the tunnel, and the lights are blue and pink. At the chorus, the tunnel changes to gold, with fire in the exit of the tunnel, and at some parts, a huge amount of female silhouetted people dancing. The lights are green, pink, and yellow. When the outfit changes colors, the tunnel is dark blue, with some lights that wrap around the tunnel, which change from green to blue to red. There's also green line lights at the last half of the dark tunnel part. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Quickly pose with your right hand straight in the air and your left hand at a low angle. Gold Move 2: 'Quickly throw your right hand up. Your right hand should remain straight. We_r_who_we_r_gm1.png|Gold Move 1 Werwhowergm1ingame.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game We_r_who_we_r_gm2.png|Gold Move 2 Werwhowergm2ingame.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashup: * Bailando ('''Let's Rock!) Captions appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Don t Move * Futuristic Cross * I m The Future * Loosing Control Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs S-Z Trivia * is the third song by Kesha in the series. *The style of the choreography resembles the one in the music video for the song. **The background takes inspiration from the music video as well. *"Sexified", "damn", "s**t" and "hitting" are all censored. *At about 2:48 in the gameplay, the coach appears to have armpit hair, but it is only a texturing error. **This also happens in Disturbia and several other routines. *The pictogram right before the dancer turns green is also green, despite the dancer s outfit still being purple when it his the end of the line. *The final move of the routine (folding your arms across your chest) is only counted on motion-capture sensors on and . * On , faces a glitch on the menu where the menu icon from Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) may be displayed instead.https://youtu.be/_B7pC3jWRws?t=78 Gallery Game Files WeRWhoWeRDLC JD4.png|''We R Who We R'' werwhowerdlc.jpg|''We R Who We R'' (Post- ) Werwhowerdlc cover albumcoach.png| album coach WeRWhoWeRDLC_cover_albumcoach2014.png| album coach WeRWhoWeRDLC_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach Werwhowerdlc cover albumbkg.png| album background Werwhowerdlc banner bkg.png| menu banner WeRWhoWeRDLC map bkg.png| map background werwhowerdlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover Werwhowerdlc cover 1024.png| cover Werwhowerdlcavatar.png|Avatar on 365.png|Avatar on /''Now'' GOLDEN WRWWE.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND WRWWR.png|Diamond avatar we r who we r dlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Werwhowerdlc jd4 cover.png| cover Werwhowerdlc jd2014 menu.png|''We R Who We R'' on the menu We R Who We R Just Dance 2017.PNG|''We R Who We R'' on the menu werwhowerdlc jd2018 menu.png|''We R Who We R'' on the menu werwhowerdlc jd2018 load.png| loading screen werwhowerdlc jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen werwhowerdlc jd2019 load.png| loading screen werwhowerdlc jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Others WeR2016.gif| menu progression werwhowerbkg.png|Background werwhowerjustdance4.jpg|No GUI 1 wrwwr.png|No GUI 2 werwhowerbkg2.png|No GUI 3 Videos Official Music Video Ke$ha - We R Who We R Kesha - We R Who We R (Just Dance 4 version) Teasers We R Who We R - Gameplay Teaser (US) We R Who We R - Gameplay Teaser (UK) We R Who We R - Just Dance 2014 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays We R Who We R - Just Dance 4 We R Who We R - Just Dance 2014 Just Dance Now We R Who We R (5 stars) JUST DANCE Unlimited - we R who we R - *5 stars Just Dance 2017 - We r Who We r We R Who We R - Just Dance 2018 We R Who We R - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Ke$ha Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Recycled DLCs